Apparitions
by darrencroissants
Summary: Kurt Hummel lives alone in New York, constantly worrying for his step-brother, Finn Hudson, and his wife, Rachel Berry, and not doing much else. Until one day, he receives mysterious text messages and sees strange apparitions of a teenage boy.
1. The Texts

hey there guys! nice to be back. c: hehe, hope you like it. not sure what all this is gonna entail. read on.

* * *

><p>It was quiet that day and Kurt Hummel hadn't heard a word from his step-brother, Finn Hudson, on how his best friend, Rachel Berry, was doing. Kurt had attended their wedding four months ago and usually every other day since then Rachel had texted Kurt their whereabouts and activities of the day. He was being to become worried. Hesitating, he picked up his phone again.<p>

_Rach, are you all right?_ He sent quickly.

No response again.

He sighed and locked his phone. He absently looked in the mirror and ran a finger under his eyelids. He needed concealer stat. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing the lotion and makeup.

Bzzz.

Kurt jumped quickly at the sound of his phone vibrating. He grabbed it quickly.

**Kurt. **

He stared at the unknown number for a few seconds.

_Hello? Who is this?_

He took the lotion and rubbed it on his forehead. He wiped his hands on his towel and picked one of his Free-Trial Netflix movies. He pressed play as his phone vibrated. The unknown number had replied quickly and Kurt grabbed at his phone.

**Stop worrying so much. And I love Funny Girl, too.**

Kurt froze. His eyes widened as he watched opening credits began and Barbra Streisand's name flashed on the screen.

_Who are you?_

Kurt stared worryingly at his phone. Did he have a stalker? He glanced around his room suspiciously.

Bzzz.

**ASSHOLE. I. TOLD. YOU. STOP WORRYING.**

Kurt stared at the message. What the hell?

_I think you have the wrong number. Goodbye._

Bzzz.

**You won't get away that easy, babe. **

Kurt scoffed, locking his phone and leaving it on the bed. He walked up to his mirror and applied his concealer, humming the opening music. He glanced to the side of his mirror to see a figure standing outside his window. His room was on the second floor. There's no way there could be someone up here. He turned quickly, running up to his window. He looked, but there was no one there. He glanced back at his mirror. No one there either. He could have sworn he saw someone.

Bzzz.

**Hide-and-go Seek?**


	2. The Noises

Hi there, so life's been busy, but I took an afternoon to write this. And I've written most of the other chapters, but I'm the kind of author who writes a bunch but likes to let them sink in so I'll wait awhile to post the other's okay? Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, honestly you guys are the best! :)

* * *

><p><span>I'm fine, Kurt. Just a fight with Finn is all. Thanks for thinking about me.<span>

Rachel sent him quickly to keep him from worrying.

She sighed heavily as she stared at the book he'd gave her many years ago. She swore she would never tell anyone even Finn and Kurt. She didn't know why she was thinking about him again.

"It was an accident," she told herself once more exactly as she done those years ago.

She closed the book and threw it on the ground of her apartment with all of her force.

"_Please, Kurt, give me a chance to explain," Liam said as he pushed the random boy away from his body._

"_Explain what, Liam?" Kurt wanted to sob, but he couldn't let him see what this boy had done to him. "You've cheated on me, I think it's self-explanatory."_

"_Kurt," Liam said, tears rimming to his eyes. He reached his arm out to comfort the shaking boy in front of him. _

"_NO!" Kurt smacked his hand away. "Don't TOUCH me!"_

_Liam moved closer. "Kurt, just let me talk, please." He was too calm, too easy-going. Kurt felt heart drop to the ground as the realization hit him._

"_You don't even have feelings for me anymore, do you?"_

_Liam hesitated, raising his arm again. "Kurt, I-"_

Kurt awoke, thrusting his head up into the darkness of his room. A dream about Liam? He hadn't thought about Liam in months. He'd been Kurt's first out-of-high-school love. He had actually believed he would marry him. It seems all so silly to Kurt now. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, thinking.

It was a busy New York day as always, but Kurt was cozy at a Starbucks a few blocks from his work. He had gotten there early to relax for a while since he'd hadn't had any time to be able to at home. He ordered a biscotti and tall mocha and watched the business of the New York Monday. On his way to the restroom, he collided with a young man who went by the name of Liam. Liam was charming and understanding and caring. He was everything Kurt wanted and needed. And he was gone.

He grabbed the bottle of water beside his bed on the small end table. He glanced at the picture frame sitting atop it. It was captioned **Rachel & Kurt, BFF'S 4 LYF**.

He chuckled faintly as he remembered Rachel's ghetto phase as she rapped every possible song you could rap, making him rap along. He fluffed his pillows slightly and sat up straight.

Creak.

What was that? He thought. Oh, shit. Not more robbers. He'd only had one encounter and it had ended with him having a bloody nose, a bruise on his right eye, and an empty fridge. He switched on his bed side lamp. Carefully getting out of bed without a sound, he grabbed a ball-point pen. Supposedly, these made for a good weapon of , Kurt Hummel was about to find out. He slowly turned the knob of his bedroom door and stepped onto the carpet.

* * *

><p>Don't ya hate cliffhangers? :)<p> 


	3. The Figures

So, I don't like this chapter. Humph. Everything'll make sense later.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna give you one chance," he said loudly to whoever was in the dark house.<p>

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

He held the ball-point pen out steadily and followed the thuds downstairs. He stopped on the third step, crooked his ear, and listened.

Thud.

It's coming from the bathroom, Kurt thought. He tip-toed to the bathroom and slowly turned the knob.

It was locked.

What the fuck? he thought.

Thud.

THUD.

**THUD**.

"I have had enough!" He banged on the door three times. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he said, annoyed.

The thuds stopped.

The door swung open quickly.

Kurt screamed.

There was no one there. Kurt scoped out his belongings. Everything was here. How did someone get out? There's no windows, no other door except the one he was in front of.

He looked around one more time and caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked rough. His hair was flat and lacking its normal volume. He ran his hand through it. He washed his hands of the oil from his hair and examined himself in the mirror once more.

There was a hand print on the mirror.

Kurt's eyes widened and he pressed one finger on the dissolving print.

"Kurt," a deep, soft voice whispered.

He turned quickly. No one was there.

I'm fine. I just need a good night's rest, he thought to himself. That's all. He sighed as the hand print fully dissolved, leaving Kurt to look at his own reflection.

A wispy figure watched in the shadows as the young man climbed back up his apartment stairs tiredly. A tear hit the carpet below the figure's forming feet.

**Finally. He _heard_ me.**

The figure stood for a few hours until Kurt came back down the stairs for his morning ritual.

"Rachel, call me, okay?" Kurt spoke after her out-of-breath voicemail. "It's kind of important."

He sighed as he stuck his phone in his jacket pocket. He grabbed his work case and protein bar and ran out the door. He greeted the busy New York City with happiness as always despite his dramatic weekend. He called the taxi and rode off to his studio on 25th Avenue South.

Kurt's drapes across his apartment window were pulled open and a tall man watched as the taxi drove away hastily.

**Time to make this place spotless.**

He worked carefully, quietly, and quickly. Kurt only spent three or four hours at his studios tops so he had to work fast. He started with the kitchen, cleaning the floors and emptying the trash. Then on to the living room where he dusted all of Kurt's expensive knick-knacks. He would show Kurt he was here for Kurt and not for his belongings. But he had to admit, all of Kurt's things were unique and collectible. It was just another reason to love Kurt.

Once he was finished, he lounged euphorically on Kurt's bed. It smelled just like him.

Then he heard a bang.

It couldn't be Kurt. It had only been thirty minutes. The figure ran down the steps quickly. Opposite him, near Kurt's bookcase stood Dave Karofsky.

**Karofsky. Get out. Kurt is mine.**

Karofky smiled slightly at the tiny ghost in front of him.

**You should've thought of that before you got that girl involved. Now I get to step in. **

The door opened and they both quickly hid.

Kurt entered, humming 'Dancing Through Life' under his breath. the two ghosts eyed each other. Kurt flicked the lights on.

They both vanished in the presence of light.

His apartment was sparkling. Everything was clean and dust-free. He examined every room with his mouth hanging open.

"Rachel?"

No answer.

"Rachel, come on out, I know you're here, crazy!"

No answer.

"Okay, who did this? Honestly, this is amazing!" He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Rachel's number.

The dial tone continued until a little beep signified he had a text message.

**Kurt.**

The unknown number again. Kurt cocked his head. Again?

_Yes. Again, who is this?_

Kurt bit his nail, placing his phone back in his jacket pocket. He ran his hand on one of his knick-knacks. They were all dust-free. He looked at his bookcase. He picked up his favorite, Romeo and Juliet, of course. He opened the first page.

It read, "**Soon, I'll be here, Juliet. Soon, you're Romeo will come back.**"

Kurt stared at the words. They were written in fresh red ink that was dripping.

It was blood.

Bzzz.

He pulled out his phone, horrified.

**:)**


End file.
